Textboxes are widely used as a data entry method where a user can enter a text-based value via an input device. Textboxes are typically used in a mobile application as well. Textboxes in the mobile applications can be used to enter or input information that is obtained by one or more native features of a mobile device, such as a device camera, a contacts list, and a device GPS module.
Mobile applications can typically be categorized as native applications and web applications. Native applications are application programs that are developed for use on a particular platform or device, and thus need to be adapted for different devices. The native applications can take full advantages of all of the device native features. In contrast, web applications, or browser applications, are applications in which all or some parts of the software are downloaded from the Web each time it is run and can usually be accessed from all Web-capable mobile devices regardless of a type of device platform. Thus, the web applications can be run on multiple platforms. However, typically web applications have limited capability to access native features of the mobile device. Therefore, if a user wants to enter a value in a textbox in a web application and the value is associated with a native feature of a device, the user needs to separately access the native feature of the device to obtain the value and enter the value on the textbox in the web application, which makes the input process inconvenient and time-consuming.